Someone to Love
by Ramkin
Summary: Even a big girl can be beautiful in someone's eyes as Sybil will learn!


Sybil Ramkin looked at the dishevelled man stood next to her in the great hall of Unseen University and wondered what her father would have made of her second choice of man to marry. He had hated the first man she had set her heart on.

At sixteen the young Sybil had fallen head over heels in love. Ernold Fylnt had been the great theatre star all the girl at Quirm Academy for Ladies had loved. From age 14 Sybil and her compatriots had been to every show he had starred in. Sybil had even had a signed iconograph of the great man, it was the envy of every girl in the school. The inscription read "To Sybil, ever in my thoughts Ernold! xxxx" her father had got it for her one night after meeting the great star at a dinner party. How Sybil had wished the inscription was the truth.

Unfortunately Sybil was a big girl and like all big girls she was the last person anyone looked at as a possible love interest. But Sybil had friends, she was kind and peoples who took the troubled to look beyond the obvious found a truly beautiful person. Young gentleman didn't tend trouble to discover this fact. The few young gentlemen who did pay her any attention were the ones like Ronnie Rust and that horrid boy Downy from the assassin guild and their interest was only because Sybil was the last of the Ramkin family and would be the richest girl in the whole of Ankhmorpork.

Her first real love had appeared at Lady Meserole's ball to honour the new Patrician Lord Snapcase. Sybil dressed in a wonderful blue gown, one of Madam Tourneur's most expensive creations, her hair styled to perfection and finished off with the Ramkin Sapphire and diamond jewellery. Despite all this finery instead of standing out as all the other beautifully attired young ladies Sybil was stood at the back of a group of girls trying to blend in with the wall paper. Her friend Brenda was dancing with Kenny Rodley who would be the next Duke of Quirm and Sally was dancing with Lt. Dyers who looked so dashing in his cavalry uniform. Even Anna who had two left feet was dancing with Ronnie Rust. Sybil was a beautiful dancer, she amazed everyone even the Quirmian dancing master at school would point out to the other girls how graceful she was, how beautifully she moved and light Sybil was on her feet! This last comment always brought sniggers and jests from some of the cruellest girls! Sybil always seemed oblivious to these cruel comments but they hurt!

Now though stood here watching the other girls dancing How Sybil wished some dashing young gentleman would whisk her on to the dance floor. But ever the realest in her heart she knew this wouldn't happen.

He was bored, he hated parties, he loathed parties! Silly young women giggling, talking drivel and worst of all standing on your toes as they tried to dance. They went on about Daddy's fortune or Daddy's title or worst still Daddy's business! They wanted to know if he had a fortune, a big house or at least a title! He did have the fortune and the very important title that these chattering fortune hunters were looking for but he didn't intend bragging about it to impress them! He decided not to waster the entire evening he would amuse himself by practicing his new skills. He moved around the room unnoticed eves dropping on conversations, standing so still that at one point a gaggle of chattering girls had gathered around him not one of them noticing the tall thin black clad man stood in their midst. "Have you been keeping count?" asked one of the girls breathlessly. They a glanced over towards the back of the room. It isn't hard to count to zero another girl giggled.

The tall well dressed figure of Downey was approaching the group, so he stood even stiller and waited to see if Downey the bully from school would notice him. He didn't the young man smiled inwardly he knew Downey was a buffoon!

"Dam it Dora"! he stammered seething with anger. "You know the old man wants me to wed the Ramkin girl, he gave a searing look across the room. Curiously Vetinari glanced the same way as Downey was glaring and notice the girl in blue who he had failed to see the first time he had looked across. Bloody whale of a girl, but rich," muttered Downey, "yes rich no denying it, with a fortune like that she could look like a brick wall and I'd wed her."

The young women giggled,.

"Look Bro" said the young woman known as Dora, "After tonight she'll be so desperate to have a Bo that she'll be putty in your hands."

All the girls giggled again!

"Has everyone else had a dance partner tonight?" Dora asked.

The girls nodded "Even cross eyed Mary, I made my brother dance with her." another girl laughed.

"So Sybil's the only one with a zero dance card! Well I've got a certificate made for her and even a little trophy engraved! We'll present it to her when we get back tonight!"

Most of the girls laughed, nastily.

"Why bother going to all that trouble?" one asked, "She'll give her usual silly smile and except it gracefully, she so thick she won't know it's a joke!"

Dora looked at her friend with loathing, "Don't be stupid Sarah, that's just a show. The last time when we gave her that picture of that pig we put in her dress, she smiled when we gave it to her, but I heard her crying for hours in the toilet afterwards!

Havelock Vetinari hated cruelty, he loathed Downey because of his cruel bullying ways, but he sort of understood that it wasn't all Downey's fault if his little sister was like this then it was obviously a family trait. He glanced over at the girl who was the target of Miss Downey's hatred, any girl who could smile gracefully and put a brave face on such cruelty was to be admired.

The girls moved away and Havelock remains standing staring at Sybille.

"Havlock re-joined us have you?" asked his Aunt standing at his shoulder. "You seem to be taking an interest in a young lady for once!" Such a lovely, intelligent and kind girl, I always knew you were a young man of impeccable taste, so like your dear father!"

Dora Downey was giggling with another group of girls when she notice a tall thin man walking towards the group of girls in front of Sybil. He wouldn't be asking her out surely. No, it must be Brenda or Sally. But no...

Sybil was stood looking at the tall slim young man proffering his hand for her Dance card. She blinked and checked it was her he was talking to, it would be so embarrassing if he meant someone else.

"Lady Sybil, would you do me the honour" His smile was genuine and his face kindly.

She danced like a dream and her conversation was interesting. She had him talking about himself. Not the usual fluff about his family and fortune, but about training as an assassin, then about books he liked and pets. He told her about the little dog who had been his only real friend up to being thirteen when it had died. Havelock smiled sadly "He was just a little brown street terrier, but such a good friend."

"What did you call him?" asked Sybil.

Havelock looked embarrassed as he said "Wuffles...well I was only 2 years old. I loved that little dog he said wistfully."

"My first swamp dragon was called Draggy!" she smiled at him.

Havelock looked at her closely she was beautiful really beautiful!

They Waltzed, Fox trotted, Tangoed and Quick Stepped for the rest of the evening never once did they stop talking.

Havelock had never spoken so much to anyone. As the night came to an end he escorted her out to her carriage, kissing her hand as he helped her in.

Sybil was floating on air, Brenda smiled at her friend "What a lovely young man he is Sybil, will you be seeing him again."

Even if she didn't nothing could take away the wonderful memory of tonight.

But it wasn't the end Havelock and Sybil enjoyed many happy times together.

Lord Ramkin didn't approve, he didn't like the fact that Havelock was an assassin, the rumour was he had been responsible for eliminating Lord Winder. He loved his daughter and he had to admit Havelock had the right sort of family, he was polite and helpful and he obviously loved Sybil. But he was dangerous. The rumour was the Snapcase was getting paranoid about assassins and was worried about the man who had eliminated his predecessor. Lord Ramkin needed to speak to the Young man.

Havlock had agreed, he loved Sybil too much to put her in danger and she would be in danger. His Aunt had already urged him to leave Ankhmorpork. Snapcase had put the word out that Vetinari was to be removed.

Downey was waiting in the shadows this contract would make his name! Dog Bothered had always been above himself. This was sweet he would have gladly killed Vetinari years ago if it wasn't against the assassin guild rules to kill without a contract. The knife at his throat made him stiffen.

"This is a warning Downey," a voice breathed in his ear, "if you or anyone make life difficult for Sybil there will be retributions. I want her to be happy! Anyone who makes her unhappy will have to answer to me and I will find out and I will make it my lifes work to make them pay. And if there should ever be a contract on Sybil or her father then I will eliminate the assassin and every member of the guild council. Please pass this message on".

But that's against the rules". Downey breath.

"Oh, I think not the sealed contract is in the safe hands of a friend who as no love of assassins, if any harm comes to Sybil or her father it will be posted on the guild notice board!."

My Aunt and myself will be leaving tonight but I will be back".

Downey's legs folded under him as the cosh caught him behind the ear.

Ten years on.

Vetinari was sat in the oblong office of the palace. He had been back a month now and he was going through the paper work when Wonse came in.

"Lady Sybil Ramkin is in the outer office sir! She has requested a meeting"

The name cut into him. He had avoided meeting Sybil since returning.

She was still large and still beautiful, seeing her brought the old feelings flooding back. Yes, there had been others in the mean time but no one ever replaced Sybil in his feelings.

She was holding a small basket.

"Havlock?" she asked quietly.

He schooled his feature to look at her with mild annoyance.

"Sybil how nice to see you, is there anything I can do for you".

"I just wanted to see how you are". Sybil said sadly.

Havelock felt wretched! But he couldn't let Sybil back in his life. Sybil would be his vulnerable point, worst still she would be his conscience. She would temper his plans, her love and her humanity would hinder his method of working to make Ankhmorpork the greatest city on the disc!. Above all as his wife she would be in danger.

He allowed a Little smile to cross his face. "Busy" he said.

"Not lonely?"" she asked

He smiled again "No, too much work and too many people to see for that!"

"Oh, good" she said in a flat tone of voice.

"Well I best be off then. I just brought you a small gift." She placed the basket on his desk. Smiled sadly, turned away and left.

Havelock watched her walking out. Every fibre of his being wanted to run after her and stop her. But his mind over ruled his emotions.

A faint rustling from the basket made him lift the lid.

Two soft brown eyes stared at him, then a small brown head poked out. It was a puppy. Havelock lifted out the little terrier, the small collar had a disc attached with the name Wuffles engraved upon it. A small pink toung licked his hand.

Along with the food, lead, blanket and bowls that were also in the basket was a note.

He stroked the little dog sat on his lap as he read the note.

Everyone needs someone to love! Your friend, always, Sybil x


End file.
